冷狐
| image = Arctic_fox.png | imagewidth = | nickname = | race = 人族 | gender = Male | job = 戰士 | element = | level = 92+ | original location = 中央大陸 | affiliation = 暗黑邪皇隊, Divine Coalition, 非常隊, 劍無罪冒險團, Rising Dragons, 玫瑰小隊 | occupation = Member of 無垠城 | guild = | base of operation = 無垠城 | marital status = Married to Kenshin in the end. | relatives = | pet = | status = Active | user = | novel debut = | manhua debut = Volume 7, Chapter 5 (Game 39) }} Appearance He is a tall and slender man with brown hair who wears black clothes. Arctic Fox seems to be a very calm and quiet person. When he was defeated and was asked some short qestions by Kenshin, he also replied in in the same manner. A conversation between unsocial people was made. He enjoyed fighting and developed a kind of rivaly towards Kenshin as he was outstraight defeated by him. After the fight, he seems to have accompanied Kenshin to drink alcohol and was seen together with him. Whether or not he has became friends with Kenshin was still not clear. But he seems to have developed feelings - romantic or friendship - for Kensin, because when Prince asked Arctic Fox whether or not he was bothered by the fact that Kenshin is a NPC, he denied it and asked whether or not they can change Kenshin into a woman and also make him stronger so that he will have a sparring partner and also a girlfriend. In real life, Arctic Fox is introduced in the seventh Volume of the Light Novels while wearing a Highschool uniform, indicating he is significantly younger than the main cast. This however, could be incorrect as in the sequel book - set more than ten years after the events of 1/2 Prince - that he is still known for wearing said uniform. Arctic Fox's true name is never revealed, though he is called 'Uncle Leng' - essentially meaning 'Uncle Cold', based on the first character of his name. However, it is revealed in the eight Novel that his family is part of the Criminal Underworld and he is a rather infamous member this community as a top assassin for the Ice Emperor Syndicate - known as the Silver-masked Quick Fox. A well known and infamous enough criminal to be known even to real life police officer, Nan Gong Zui. Arctic Fox is just as deadly in real life as he is in Second Life, possessing all the same skills and abilities. It is shown in Chapter 4 of Volume 8 that his physical prowess is on par, if not exceeding, that of Elite Military personel when he achieved a ranking of A in a training simulator. His weapon of choice in real life is a knife not unlike a letter opener of a unique and unknown metal alloy capable of piercing almost anything and parrying light sabers. He possesses only three of these unique weapons. Synopsis Reputation arc Arctic Fox is introduced to 王子 by his captain. His captain wanted to humiliate Prince by having him lose a battle against Arctic Fox, their strongest member. 南宮罪 stopped Prince from fighting him because he was no match, since Arctic Fox is the third most powerful player in Second Life and has a godly weapon called Bloodthirst. Prince decided to have Kenshin do the job. NPC Rebellion arc After Kenshin and Sunshine revealed their identities as self-aware NPCs, Prince asked Arctic Fox if he was bothered by it. Arctic Fox said not really and asked Prince if he can change Kenshin's gender to female and make him stronger, so that he doesn't need to find a sparring partner and a girlfriend separately. Equipment 武器 *'Bloodthrist (''Lv100):' A cross shape long sword. It is one of the three godly swords in existence. Bloodthrist.jpg|Bloodthrist (''Lv100) Powers & Abilities Arctic Fox is the third strongest player in Second Life. Attack Skill *'Continuous Attack:' Repeatedly attacking his opponent without stopping for a period of time. *'Howling Wolf:' Swing a powerful slash in seconds before his opponent realizes what just happen. Arctic_fox_continuous_attack.jpg|Continuous Attack Howling_wolf.jpg|Howling Wolf Trivia *So far, Arctic Fox is the highest level avatar in Second Life. NPC do not count, since they are not avatar. Category:角色 Category:Male Category:Avatar Category:人族 Category:戰士 en:Arctic_Fox pl:Silver_Flash_Fox